littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnTechOVA
is the 19th and bonus episode of the Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It features all of the bad endings from the original game and Daito as a protagonist instead of Momoha. Summary Momoha falls into deep slumber and later wakes up after her completely brainwashed. Hades's spirit has transmitted to Daito's, who starts losing the control of courage emotions and his Plawres robot against the possessing Lucius, losing his lover and his friends to Momoha's failed attempts of Silicon Microchip in the process. Synopsis The episode starts with Daito being cornered by the Red Devil in Pulse Crystal Point while Adam and Dante reveal that they are the team's commanders, and Lucius is the supreme leader. Daito, distraught at this news, says it can't be true and demands them to bring Momoha back while Adam confirms it and Dante says Lucius will takes Momoha as a bride along with Daito and all robots to "have fun". Everything then fades to black. Momoha wakes up from the deep slumber, completely brainwashed and crazy for the lustful passion and Lucius claimed that they'll takes over the world along with the rest of the Plawres robots. Daito wakes up later, chained and bound with red garment around his naked body in an unfamiliar animal cage. His dragon tattoo now grows nearly all over his weak torso and his messy hair. Hades' spirit has transmitted from Momoha to Daito, and his eye begins to throb in pain and he passes out, this time waking up in his consciousness which has become blacked and distorted due to Hades' possession. As he walks on in fear and pain state, Hades appears sitting in a chair with a table holding what appears to be a dark wrestling ring and the six robots, including the helpless Ryuenjin. He orders Daito to fight, ignoring the other's questions. Hades tells him that everything is over and demands to joins them before he possessing Lucius. Momoha is brought into Ritsuka's microchip and Daito is forced to watch Momoha in same cage as Ritsuka as she begs him to rape her after she failed for purifying him. After that, the miniature Hades grab Hercules and breaks him apart, causing to break the cage and Momoha takes Ritsuka by the hand as they jumps together into the pool of lava. With this, Hercules has lost his soul for Hades and his symbol overturns on its devil symbol. Momoha is brought into Kenshi's microchip and must watch on as she fails to save Neptune. Daito stands behind the bars Kenshi (in bejeweled mode) is now confined in and tries to call out to him, but fails. He notice the brainwashed Momoha walks in and asks lovingly if Kenshi has been good that day. She merely laughs as Kenshi bites on her skin and engages with him sexually. Daito, confused at the scene, yells at Momoha to get away from Kenshi but Daito is suddenly switched in Kenshi's place, receiving pleasure from Momoha. Hades tells Daito that it is useless to hold back, because this is the true outcome and that they are both the same. Back in Daito's head, Neptune appears on the ring to be defeated and his symbol overturns on its devil symbol. Momoha is then brought into Clark's microchip. Kevin tells Clark that the world abandoned him due to his ugliness. When he asked if Momoha is alright to give up on his brother, Clark confirms to Kevin that it is, and Momoha takes Kevin to leaves Clark alone. As everything goes black, Clark wakes up naked and realizes he had been lying in a pool of blood and trapped in the black roses thorns. He becomes frightened when a hand reaches out to him but is relieved when it's Momoha in his brother's ugly appearance. Clark tries to tell her how much feeling he loves his brother but Momoha ignores him and tells him not to run away. As they continue to come into contact with each other, their face and flesh tear wide open, spilling blood. As Momoha forces herself into Clark, she tells him how happy she is to have both ugliness and Clark in her life now, forever. Clark screams in agony as Momoha starts to rape and torment him, and Apollo falls on the ring defeated, this time turning his entire rose symbol into devil symbol. In Yumeto's microchip, Momoha fails by telling Yumeto to stop and having her voice be heard. As his surroundings fade to a blinding white, Yumeto wakes up in a bed with the mindless Momoha overlooking him. Relieved that they are both seemingly all right, Yumeto smiles and falls back asleep. The next time he wakes up, Momoha greets him and asks if Yumeto hurts anywhere. Yumeto denies it and Momoha mentions how happy she is to hear that and optimistically hopes she can make more improvements on him. Yumeto then asks why he can't see anything. Momoha explains that since Yumeto can't become human due to his disease, she would make Yumeto her own personal mummified statue to have forever. Yumeto is shown to be chained on bars with his legs paralyzed and a blindfold on. Momoha happily states that she also removed his eyes successfully and says that Yumeto's arms will be next after biting into it and licking the blood. After saying how beautiful Yumeto will be when the process is complete, Momoha placed him inside the Sarcophagus as Set hums the Egyptian hieroglyphs chants. As Hades looks on at them, he chuckles and the two robots Horus and Sphinx falls defeated and overturns two Egyptian symbols into completely devil symbols. Momoha then finds herself in Hibiki's microchip, surrounded by a burning forest and seeing innocent people getting shot to death by WPWE army. As she watches on, a young child stumbles in front of Momoha and she goes over to help him. However, she's stopped by Hibiki who instead helps the boy up and saves him. Momoha smiles at this, but it was too late when Hibiki is suddenly face to face with Ranjeet's ghost after. Momoha explains to him that they need to get out but Hibiki states that circumstances have changed and he's not sure they will be able to make it out alive. Ranjeet stands forward and explains that even if Hibiki is too young to die, he won't allow them to happen to Momoha and will protect her by taking Hibiki's head, the most sacred place in his body where the soul resides, along with the buddha's statue. As he begins to strangle Hibiki, Hades then switches Ranjeet's place with Momoha, much to Hibiki's surprise, and states that she is interested in him. Hades states that it's fine if Hibiki is going to be killed, as long as they "have fun" first. Hibiki tells for him to shut up but is interrupted by Momoha with passionately kisses him. After some time, Ranjeet prays that Hibiki's soul finds peace and decapitates him. As Momoha mourns over Hibiki's death, Ranjeet holds Hibiki's head close and states that now he and Ganesha are safe and they will be together forever. Kusanagi falls defeated and his symbol overturns it into devil symbols. Momoha is then brought back to Daito's mind and he begins to cry at what has become of his girlfriend and everyone. Hades, possessing Lucius, smirks on at Daito as the six robots, included the defeated Ryuenjin, are now completely filled with Red Devil's symbols. He tells Daito that because of Momoha's failures, that is why things have becomes the way they are, as well as not accepting Hades. Daito goes on to say that he has no idea what he is talking about and denies that Hades is a part of Momoha. The latter explains that he is the only part of Momoha that truly knows everything that she would be the only one to live on in Hades's body and demands to join them. Daito continually refuses and begs him for returning Momoha until Hikaru and Raiju, appears behind him. Hades than asked if Hikaru even knows what Raiju really is, to which the other had no response. Raiju, upsetting by Hikaru's reject to acknowledge him, goes berserk and begins to literally rips him apart despite Daito's warnings. Hikaru begs for Raiju to stop through sobs and all fades to black. Back in the cage he was chained in the beginning, Daito wakes up from the bad dream to the sound of the seven corrupted robots appearing alongside Judges trio and completely brainwashed Momoha. Lucius asks if he's been good today while Momoha asks what kind of fun she should have this time around with him. Daito is then abused and dominated by Momoha and the three judges, and he screams in utter fear and despair when she comes to stab him as the episode ends. Differences Between the Games and Anime Kenshi *Daito was not present during Kenshi's bad end. He was only mentioned by Kenshi who claimed to hear Momoha's voice, which Hades then surpressed completely. Ritsuka *Dieter does only present during Ritsuka's game bad end. But in anime, Daito was forced to watch Momoha begs Ritsuka to love her more than Daito. Yumeto *In the game, Momoha had the choice of telling Yumeto that "It's okay to resist" or "Better stop him now". In the anime, her tone is more desperate as she merely yells at Yumeto to stop. *Yumeto's vocal chords were cut out around the same time his eyes and legs were removed and was unable to make virtually no sounds. However, in the anime, he maintains his voice. *In the game, Set reprogrammed Horus to his evil-side settings as Malik and Hassan's R&D unit which erased everything including his knowledge of the Egyptian hieroglyphs chants which could counter evil's spells. In the anime, Horus and Set hums the chants, implying he still remembers it. Hibiki *In the game, Momoha is the one who has the choice of saving the villagers in Hibiki's past or letting them die. In the anime, it's Hibiki who saves a village boy (although Momoha was about to do so as well). *Before Ranjeet strangles Hibiki in the game, Momoha hugged him first while telling him how she loves him although will protect her. In the anime, he immediately starts to choke him while talking. Hikaru *In the game, Raiju was infected with a worm which, along with Hikaru's feelings for Momoha, began to corrupt his functioning state. This led to Momoha having to confirm to Hikaru her knowledge about him as well as the fact that she loves him. However, it's Hades who taunts Hikaru about how he doesn't know what Raiju really is which Raiju becomes enraged over in the anime, not Momoha's choices. *Hades and Kyousuke were not present with Raiju and Hikaru during Hikaru's Silicon Microchip on Momoha in the game. They only confronted them both together after Minasa died and in Re:match's Will and Testament route. *In the anime, Raiju first appeared to Daito and Hikaru in his miniature form. In the game, he was always in his human size since that was Momoha's image of him. *Hikaru's bad end in the anime reflected not only Hikaru's lack of knowledge of Raiju but Daito refusing to accept Hades. This is not the case in the games- Hades was not to be accepted or even recognized fully until later in Hikaru's good end. Censorship While the OVA was more explicit than the anime which aired on television, there were still moments which were cut or implied. *Nudity below the waist was censored with a black filter, while Momoha's nipple was re-colored with same skin's color. Daito, Kenshi, Ritsuka, Clark, Hibiki, Hikaru and Lucius's sex scenes were all only implied onscreen and were cut away or obscured in some way. *Momoha giving Kenshi oral sex was obscured with the back of Momoha's head being shown against Kenshi's pelvis. *Ritsuka and Dieter's rape scene were omitted and replaced with Momoha begging Ritsuka to be pretended that he rape her in front of a jealous Daito. *The CG in ProCygn R in which Momoha is sitting on Clark was replicated with their lower halves obscured by their arms and legs. Momoha was also clearly shown rocking in and out into Clark, though off-screen. *Hibiki and Momoha's sex scene was only heavily implied after they kissed. However, both of their clothes are still on afterward, which was not the case in the game. *Like Momoha, Raiju thrust into Hikaru still hugging Momoha's dying body while being covered in black filters. *Daito and Lucius's first game CG with Momoha, but again, only panned out so far enough to show them above the waist. Intense violence was also toned down, the most notable being Hibiki and Hikaru's scenes. *Ranjeet decapitating Hibiki was shown off-screen but still heard (as it was in the games). His headless body was shown face down with Momoha mourning and quickly cut away before reaching the top. Ranjeet himself also obscured the severed part of Hibiki's body. *Raiju ripped Hikaru apart was toned down significantly. In the game CG, Hikaru's entire right shoulder was removed to the point where the real bone was showing. In the anime, he is only getting bitten and chewed upon. *The cuts appearing on Momoha and Clark were significantly more grotesque in the game than the anime adaption. In the game, Clark describes that the more they both moved, the more the thorns cuts their bodies deepened and eventually left their limbs hanging off and becoming almost like ground up meat. In the anime, they both get cut open and bleed, but not to such a brutal extent. Trivia *This episode concluded to Project Cygnus' Halloween Honey Black Parade and was released on the day before Halloween. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:2018 anime OVAs Category:Fan Anime